


A Gift in Return

by Tizixx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: A translation of回礼byTizixx.It's the first time I've ever tried to translate my work into English. Not sure if I did it right.





	A Gift in Return

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [回礼](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11214087/chapters/25051842) by [Tizixx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx).
> 
> It's the first time I've ever tried to translate my work into English. Not sure if I did it right.

“???” Sitting in his cozy armchair, Steve raises his left brow and looks at Danny, who is standing in front of him with a big innocent smile. 

Actually, Danny popped into Steve’s Office holding a pink gift box with golden ribbons winding around it. And obviously, He didn't knock.

The invasion of private space by his parter? Nope, Steve isn't mad at it anymore (as never was). As the matter of fact, Danny didn’t knock on his door seven years ago and as for now, Steve doesn’t give a damn about it - He doubts the existence of his ‘private space’ when Danny’s around.

So, what makes him wear that giant question mark on his face is the box in Danny’s hands. It’s big and flat. Looks like a box of chocolate.

“It’s for you,” Danny gently put the box on Steve’s table and he smiles like warm sunshine glowing.

After cautiously observing, Steve notices that there’s even shiny glitter all over the box and the golden ribbons are tied together in a perfect-shaped bow. “I…” Steve suspiciously looks up at Danny. “I don’t eat chocolate, Danny.”

“Huh,” Danny says with no mercy in his tone. “You do have chocolate in your fridge.”

“That's for Grace.”

“Grace’s trying to lose some weight recently and this means that she barely eats any sweetmeats now. Besides, she’s over the age of being crazy for chocolate,” Danny blinks at Steve, breaking his lie with a teenage girl’s diet. 

“Then for Charlie,” Steve tries again.

“You forget about the dentist’s words and the whole candy-control policy? Last time Charlie went crying for this, it was you who talked some sense into him,” the memory bursts into Danny’s mind. He almost laughs out loud because of the picture in his head - Steve side-lying on the floor, babbled to Charlie with pouting lips. 

“Then…then that’s,” Steve persists in looking for new excuses. “That’s for you.”

“Oh, really? If so, I suggest you try Valentine’s Day.” Danny rolls his eyes. “Also, FYI, I prefer dark chocolate with pistachio chunks instead of milk chocolate. Too sweet.”

“...That’s for making cakes.”

“Your baking powder run out...like three months ago and you never renewed your storage. But chocolate? Once all eaten, new bars would appear the next day,” Danny grins. “I’m an excellent detective after all.”

“Chocolate is a good supply of energy. That’s the reason.”

Danny puts on an astonished face and shrugs. “The energy bars are in the cabinet right beside the fridge. ”

Steve wrinkles his nose and frowns, looks a little annoyed. He turns his gaze onto the box. “So...Why are you giving me chocolate?”

“Putz.” Danny mumbled. Happily though. “That’s not chocolate.”

“Not chocolate?” Steve asks with his eyes wide-open.

The look on Steve’s face reminds Danny of adorable little husky pups. Especially when they see those plastic toy bones. That’s incredibly cute. Danny has to pull all his will against the impulse to rub Steve’s head. “Of course not chocolate. Your fridge is almost full of it. Seriously, you will gain yourself a soft lovely belly if you continue pigging out on it. ” 

“I actually have lost a bit of weight lately.” Steve retorts. While nervously moving his hand down on his abdomen. He lets out a sigh of relief after he felt that it’s firm and plain under his hand. 

“Hmm,” Danny says. “In fact, I find that a belly would be nice. I can use it as a pillow while watching TV.”

The image of himself becoming chubbier as Kamekona hits Steve hard. He determines to cut down his intake of chocolate immediately and he needs to end this disappointing topic. “What’s in the box exactly?”

“You shall know when you open it. Considering you gave me a beautiful chef’s hat last time - I really like it, thank you - I decided to give you something practical.”

“Why do I have a bad felling about this,” Steve picks up that box carefully. “Not heavy. But why pink?”

Danny raises both his hands in the air to show that he has nothing to do with this unusual color choice. “I bought it online and demanded gift-wrapping. This is what I finally got.”

“Yeah, you know what?” Steve hesitantly unties the golden bow. “This just aggravated my bad feeling.”

“Trust me, this is absolutely what you…” The phone rings, interrupting Danny. 

A text. Rachel can’t pick up Charlie. “I have to go, babe, Charlie’s waiting. Oh, by the way, when you open the box and put the thing on, remember to thank me. I even went consulting your doctor for it!” Danny tucks the phone into his pocket, winks at Steve, and then walks out of his office.


End file.
